younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia Rodriguez
Sofia Maria Consuela Rafaella Rodriguez is one of the main characters in Young & Hungry. She is Gabi's best friend and roommate. She is portrayed by Aimee Carrero. Biography Sofia is Gabi’s pretty, sharp-witted roommate and best friend. She’s an ambitious career girl who’s determined to do more than fetch coffee for the senior partners at her firm. Sofia is thrilled about Gabi’s potential job with Josh because it means she’ll have access to his insanely wealthy circle of potential clients, but no matter what happens, Sofia will keep encouraging her friend to follow her dreams. Sofia is of Latina origin. Personality Sofia is an ambitious career girl, who is a soul spin instructor because of her tenacious ability to scream at people . She is Gabi's good friend and she supports her cooking. Her personality is very strong. She can stand up by herself and she always stands by what she says. She is a very smart and creative girl. Physical Appearance Sofia is Gabi's best friend, who lives with her in an apartment. She is medium height girl with beautiful long brown hair and brown eyes. Sofia is a bank intern. That's the job that she loves and is good at. She is very confident and can stand up for herself. Character History Template:CHSofiaS1|Season 1 Template:CHSofiaS2|Season 2 Relationships 'Gabi Diamond' Sofia is Gabi's best friend. She supports her cooking and she would do everything for her. They live in an apartment and they share the rent. Sofia helps Gabi to get through her trouble with Josh, who she has feelings for. They have been friends since seventh grade and once in episode Young & Secret they has a huge fight but they made up. Sofia often tells Gabi what she should do when she mess up.(See Sabi) 'Yolanda' Yolanda and Sofia met in episode Young & Pregnant when Sofia brought Gabi a new pregnancy test. Yolanda kind of likes Sofia, she also wanted to set her son Derek up with her. Sofia also does a really good impersonation of Yolanda. 'Caroline' In the episode Young & Secret Caroline and Sofia find out that they have a lot in common so they become good friends. Sofia even sleeps one night at Caroline and Josh's apartment. Caroline invites Sofia to the Lorde concert. On the end they kind of end their relationships when Caroline comes to Sofia and Gabi's apartment and sees how small it is. [[Derek|'Derek']] Derek was originally set up to go on a date with Sofia in Young & Getting Played, but he couldn't go through with it because he was in love with Cheryl. Sofia accepts the fact that he is not interested and they appear to become friends, though she does flirt with him throughout the episode. [[Josh|'Josh']] Sofia refers to Josh as a babe when she first meets him, and she often pokes at the fact that Gabi slept with him, and is very supportive of her friend and her feelings for him. She also suspects Josh's feelings for Gabi and has blatantly called him jealous. They don't have too much direct interaction, but when they do, they seem to get along well. Appearances 'Season 1' *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Lesbian *Young & Pregnant *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) 'Season 2' *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Trivia *She is Gabi's best friend. *She was a bank intern, but she now teaches spin classes *She is very ambitious. *She helps Gabi. *She lives in an apartment with Gabi. *She watches The Hunger Games. *She kind of likes Derek. *She loves Lorde. * She sleeps with a baseball bat next to her in case anyone ever breaks into their apartment. * She does not appear to have a car. * She is referred to as stable and put together compared to Gabi. * She has a younger brother Benji. * She loves to eat. * She was supposed to be a virgin but she isn't. (her parents think she is) * She 'quit' her job as a Bank Intern but turns out she got fired * She got dumped by Ruben but on the end of season 2 they are probably getting back together. * She was unemployed when she lost her job as a bank intern. * She thinks Josh's brother is cute. * She calls herself lil soso. * She can't cook. Name *'Sofia: '''is a female name derived from σοφία, the Greek word for "Wisdom". The name was used to represent the personification of wisdom. *'Maria:' is a female (but occasionally male) given name in many diverse cultures. It means "wished-for child", "beloved", "love", "star of the sea". *'Consuela: From Consuelo: is a female given name meaning "solace", "hope" and "consolation". *'Rafaella: '''Rafaella is an Italian female name taken from the male name Rafael, meaning "god has healed". *'Rodriguez: 'Rodríguez is a Spanish patronymic (meaning Son of Rodrigo) and a common family name (surname) in Spain and Latin America. Its Portuguese equivalent is Rodrigues. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Protagonist Category:Young & Hungry Category:Female Character Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters